Savage
by TacticianZephine
Summary: Ten thousand years ago, ten Autobots left on a scout mission. No one has seen them since. What has become of them?
1. Prologue

**I warn you all now: this does not fit in with my other Transformers stories, this is a completely new timeline. These are not necessarily the characters you know and love, they are going to be different. ****Darker, if you will. Possibly scary. If any of this fic frightens you, I'm doing my job.**

* * *

~Ten Thousand Years Ago~

_"Prowl, I'm trusting you to lead of this team. After being in charge of most of the Autobot Army, and the entire Office Staff, you should be able to handle this group."_

_Prowl nodded, looking over his new scout team. Ember, Blurr, Blades, Cosmos, Hound, Glyph, Hot Rod, Arcee, and Cliffjumper. __All volunteers. All experienced. All worthy soldiers._

_"Take charge of your team, Prowl," Optimus said._

_Prowl saluted him and turned to his unit. "Listen up! I am your commanding officer! You answer to no one but me, Primus, and my second-in-command!" He looked to the dark female at the front, who slipped up beside him. "You do not even answer to Death himself, because __**Autobots are not allowed to die without permission**__!"_

_"Sir, yes, sir!" the team replied._

_"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Prowl bellowed._

_"SIR, YES, SIR!"_

_Prowl turned back to Optimus. Prime smiled a little under his closed battlemask. "What is your order, commander?"_

_"Sir, the commander's order is to scout out Neutral Territory and eliminate any Decepticon infestation in the area! Upon confirmation that the territory is clear, the unit is to report back to base!"_

_"Move out, then."_

_Prowl saluted a final time and turned to his team. "You heard him! Move out!"_

_"SIR, YES, SIR!"_

_"LET'S GO, ROBO-MAGGOTS!" he barked again. "YOU'RE SOLDIERS, NOT DANCERS! LEMME SEE YOU MARCH!"_

_"SIR, YES, SIR!"_

_The unit began to move out, and Optimus watched after them. Prowl glanced back for a fleeting nanoklik, but then faced front and continued on with his soldiers._

_Neither mech knew then that the unit wouldn't be coming home_.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, only one character belongs to me, and if you know my work, then you know who that is.**

**Rating will start at T, and depending on what my twisted little mind comes up with, it might go up to M, but I'm gonna try to avoid that best I can.**


	2. Chapter One

Barrel Roll looked to his left, and gripped his rifle. These was the crystal forest where Alpha V Reconaissance Team I had vanished. He needed to be careful.

Something flashed out of the corner of his vision. A turbofox. No big deal.

Suddenly, he was attacked by a small creature, being scratched and bitten. He tried to shake it off, but couldn't seem to manage it. It overpowered him, knocking his circuitry offline.

**  
He rebooted a while later, and found himself bound to one of crystal stalks by military-grade chain. The kind they sent reconaissance teams out with back in the day. A fire was flickering in front of him.

He spied the remnants of ten dead robots littering the ground around the fire. The oldest seemed to have been there eight and a half thousand years, at least.

He struggled against his restraints. "Hey! Hey, let me go!" he shouted into the darkness. "Does anyone hear me?"

A low growl started in the amythest cluster beside him, and a pair of yellow optics glowed in the darkness. Crazed white optics, five pairs of them, lit up as well, and a chorus of low hissing joined the growl.

A low musical wailing began from the top of the crystal stalk. Barrel Roll looked up into the twisted face and burning purple optics of a seventh figure.

Was this what had become of the AVRT I? Had these savages killed them too? Barrel Roll looked again at the remains of the dead robots and his Spark skipped a beat.

One of them was Cliffjumper.

He began to panic. "Please... please, don't... no... no! NO!"

Barrel Roll's pleas fell on deaf audios as the savages descended upon him.

The creatures with the white optics yanked him out of his bonds, pinning him to the ground. Each of them held down a limb, and the fifth one held his head. The gold optics held down his abdomen, and the purple optics burned into his own.

A blue blade buried itself into his Spark chamber, and the last thing he felt was the overwhelming, pulsating agony.


	3. Chapter Two

"Sir, we haven't heard from Barrel Roll in several solarcycles," Mirage reported.

"He could be in trouble," Ironhide agreed.

"We gotta send a team out ta look fer him," Jazz chimed in.

Optimus sighed. "I know. I only fear that whatever is lurking in that crystal forest has gotten to him first. Jazz, Ironhide, Mirage: you, Hardhead, Springer, Ratchet, and myself will go out to search for Barrel Roll. I'll inform the others, and I want you three ready to leave ASAP."

"Yes, sir!"

****  
They'd been in the Crystal Forests for a couple of megacycles when they came across a clearing.

A lone stalk of diamond stood in the center of it, with splatters of Energon tarnishing its natural beauty. A small cluster of amythest crystals grew off to one side. The clearing was surrounded by a few thickets formed by clusters of quartz, diamond, sapphire, emerald, amythest and ruby stalks, and it seemed that there were crystal dwellers actually living in them.

Mechanoid remains littered the ground at their feet, most of them long rusted. It was unclear just how many different organisms had been slaughtered here, but one thing was clear to the Autobots: no mercy had been shown.

"Hello?" Optimus called loudly. "Is there anyone here?"

A horrible duet of snarls rose up from the closest crystal thicket, and Jazz trembled. "Did ya gotta ask?" he quavered.

"Weapons ready, they may be hostile," Optimus nodded. "Show yourselves!"

Five mechanoids burst forth from the thickets, and their crazed white optics burned into those of the invaders. Their posture had become animal in nature, they bent forward, clutching spears made of sharpened crystal.

Hardhead blinked. He knew one of the savages. In fact... he knew all of them. But one in particular. "... Blurr? Is that you?"

The addressed wild mech said nothing, he merely snarled, no recognition in his gaze. But, yes, underneath the dirt, rusted patches, and dried Energon, that was, in fact, Blurr.

Mirage squinted at the hostile next to Blurr. "Hound? Hound, is that you?"

"It _is_ Hound," Ironhide nodded. "And that one there, it's Hot Rod. And Blades. And Arcee! It's the AVRT I! Or, at least, what's left of them... where's Ember, Cliffjumper, Cosmos, Glyph, and Prowl?"

"Um... Ironhide?" Ratchet held up one of the only intact and identifiable of the heads. It was Cosmos. "I think they fell out of favor with the team."

"Even if all five of them are in there... who are the others?" Optimus asked tentatively.

"One could be Barrel Roll," Jazz pointed out. "If they're killin' mechans."

Two more savages prowled out of the thicket where the snarling had risen.

One had once been painted white, but the centuries of being out in the wild had tinged him gray. His gold optics burned like those of a feline.

Standing slightly in front of him was a female armed with once-blue energy blades that had been tarnished by Energon and dirt. Her mouth was open to reveal pointed dental plates, two of which were blue-tipped.

"... That answers part of your question, Ironhide."


	4. Chapter Three

***sniff* Guys... this is gonna be my last update to a fic as a sixteen-year-old. The next time I upload a chapter, I'll be seventeen!**

**That is, assuming that I don't update before Thursday ^-^" If I do, it won't be, but if I update on Thursday or after...**

* * *

"What is your purpose here?" Ember barked, stepping in front of Prowl protectively.

"Ember, it's me, Ironhide," the Weapon Specialist said tentatively. He took a step toward her, one hand outstretched. "You worked with my mate Chromia before the war, remember?"

"Ironhide, no!" Ratchet yelped.

"Huh?" Ironhide began to turn around, but instead, Ratchet tackled him out of the way as the female pounced, snarling. She missed Ironhide by a sliver, slamming into Hardhead's abdominal plating head-first and falling, stunned, to the ground.

Ironhide was a little stunned himself. "What the..."

"They don't remember us. The only ones who're safe are Hardhead and Mirage, because their mates will feel an unignorable compulsion to protect them from the others, because they still have some recognition due to the Spark bond."

Prowl snarled, and leaned forward as if to attack Hardhead, but Blurr jumped between them, pushing Prowl back and growling. "Mine."

"You see what I mean? We'll have to stun all of them and get a transport out here to bring them back to Base. They've gone feral," Ratchet diagnosed, sighing a little as Prowl and Blurr got into a physical brawl. "But, they might not be beyond repair just yet."

"How can ya tell?" Jazz worried, backing away from the scuffle as Arcee and Hound jumped in to help.

"They still speak proper Cybertronian. They've not de-evolved into their own language. We'll have to domesticate them."

"Like animals," Mirage accused bluntly. "You're proposing to capture, cage, and train our fellow Autobots like creatures from a travelling circus."

"I'm sorry, Mirage, did you not notice that your beloved Hound's become a cannibalistic savage?" Ironhide snapped. "I know you want him back as badly as I'd want Chromia, or Prime would want Elita."

Optimus stepped in. "Look, let's just go back to Base for right now, gather the necessary troops and transports to come back. They'll become more hostile any nanoklik now, and we can't fight them off."

"Sir, we can't just leave them!" Mirage argued.

"I'm not leaving Blurr here," Hardhead asserted.

"You'll do what Prime says, unless you wanna turn into Cliffjumper and the others down there with him!" Ironhide snapped.

"Ironhide, I remember why they kicked your ugly aft out of Medical School," Ratchet said, pushing him aside. "Now, come on. We're not abandoning them, we're going back to get help."

"Alright, alright. Getting help. Right."

"Ratchet, memorize the coordinates. We'll be back."


	5. Chapter Four

**First Chapter as a seventeen-year-old! Whoo!**

* * *

Unknown the Autobots, a Decepticon fly-over was in progress.

They kept in tight formation: Starscream on point, flanked by Skywarp on the left and Thundercracker on the right, with Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet behind them. Sunstorm and Slipstream brought up the rear.

Originally, the Seekers were just scouting out the area, but it was Dirge who spotted the clearing. "Hey, look down there!"

"What?" Slipstream snapped irritably. She was much too bored to care what her fellow Seeker had seen, they'd been running two fly-over recons a solarcycle over this damned forest.

"Autobots in the clearing!" Sunstorm panicked, bringing himself up a little to get a better look.

The other jets doubled back. "Well, well, look at that," Starscream drawled.

"Wait... why are only half of them leaving?" Thundercracker asked, peering down at the clearing as he made his second round over it. "Only half of them are leaving, why are only half of them leaving?"

"What are you talking about? Oh... well, lookit there," Skywarp shrugged. "Can anybot see who's still down there?"

"Um... it looks like that hovercopter mech, the pink female, the one with the loud muffler, the green one, I think he's a tracker, the really fast blue one, the black female with the spikes, and the smart white mech. I think that one's Barricade's brother."

"What're they doing down there?"

"Not sure. Someone's gotta go down and check it out." At the chours of "Not it!", Starscream sighed. "Looks like it's you, Skywarp. Plus, you're the only one who can teleport out if things get ugly."

"Alright, alright, I'll be back in a klik."


	6. Chapter Five

"_What_ did you say?" the Decepticon leader snarled, looking down at the eight Seekers kneeling before him.

"I think these Autobots are wild, my lord. They were apparently sent out on Recon, and got lost. They've turned into cold-fluided killers, I saw the dead mechs on the ground, I think there was even a femme in there," Skywarp reported from his place beside Starscream.

"And all of you saw these so-called 'wild Autobots'?"

"Only Skywarp saw them up close, my liege," Sunstorm piped up from the end of the line. "But he was pretty shaken when he got back in the air, and when I did my check-over, I _did_ see the remains."

Megatron stood slowly, looking over the genuflecting Seekers carefully as Soundwave and Shockwave moved from their places to flank him.

"Tomorrow morning, you're to go back to that clearing, with support, and bring those creatures back here. If they've gone feral, they'll be easy to train for combat. Just point and release."

"Sir... is that really a wise decision? I've seen the bodies... they could get loose and kill any of us..." Ramjet voiced his concern tentatively. He didn't want to die on-base.

"You _dare_ question me, Seeker?" Megatron thundered, getting in Ramjet's faceplates. "You _dare_ question my wisdom?"

"No, no, never, my lord!" Ramjet squeaked. "Never!"

"Good. You remember that." He turned and walked down the line. "You'll take Astrotrain, Barricade, Blitzwing, Bombshell, Breakdown, Crankcase, Crowbar, Cyclonus, Dead End, Fracture, Oil Slick, Roadmaster, and Strika with you, and you'll capture the feral Autobots, outnumbering them three to one."

"As you command, Lord Megatron," the Seekers said in unison.

"Pfft, Blitzy's an unfair advantage," Starscream muttered quietly.

"**_WHAT WAS THAT, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SCRAP METAL_**?" Megatron thundered, kicking Starscream onto his back.

"I said 'I highly anticipate our departure, your lordship'," Starscream lied.

Megatron looked at him as if he knew, but said nothing, moving on. "You're dismissed to your recharge quarters. Rest up."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," the Seekers chimed again, rising to their feet and departing from the throne room.

Shockwave looked at his master. "Lord Megatron, forgive me, but are you certain you know what you are doing?"

"Shockwave," Megatron said, his voice softening ever-so-slightly as he addressed the only one among his army he'd even think of calling a friend. "You are my wisest and most faithful lieutenant, and the one who has known me the longest. Would I take such a risk if I wasn't?"

"Of course not, my lord." Shockwave bowed slightly. "I apologize for questioning your wisdom."

"You, Shockwave, I can forgive. Others, I cannot."


	7. Chapter Six

**So, um, there's gonna be a slight prequel to this put up after this fic gets finished, part one's already up on deviantART, if you care to read that, it's called Night Life: Part One, by EmberShadow1984. Yeah.**

* * *

The next morning, two sets of troops were headed for the clearing.

Approaching from the South were the nineteen Autobots. Chromia, Elita, and Flareup took point with Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Brawn, Dino, Jazz, Jolt, Mirage, Gears, Huffer, Hardhead, and Streetwise falling in directly behind. Magnus and Springer came in behind them, followed by Hoist, Ratchet, and Wheeljack. Ironhide and Optimus brought up the rear.

Circling in from the other three directions were the forty-five Decepticons. Starscream had taken more than twice the amount of soldiers he was ordered to take, but was sure they'd run into opposition. "One can never be too careful," he'd offered, an explanation Megatron had accepted.

Fracture and Oil Slick led the ground troops from the North, followed closely by Bombshock and Dead End. Behind that motley crew was Breakdown, Brawl, Crankcase, Crowbar, Roadmaster and Strika. Bringing up the rear was Barricade, carrying Scalpel.

The air troops were led into the field from the West by Lugnut and Blitzwing, who was flanked by Thrust, Cyclonus, and Ramjet. Behind them were Dirge, Scourge, and Sunstorm, tailed by Waspinator, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. Slipstream and Thunderblast were next, followed by Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream. Blackout and Astrotrain brought up the rear.

And from the East, Blackarachnia and Arachnid led the "oddities". Venom, Barrage, Chop Shop, and Ransack followed. Behind them were Hardshell, Kickback, Shrapnel, and Bombshell. Ravage and Hatchet were behind them, with Scorponok scuttling behind. Blot and Spittor trudged along behind them.

**  
Ironhide glanced upward, spotting the vapor trail and following it to the fliers, and nudged Optimus. "Prime, there's Decepticon Fliers in the area. I see 'em."

"How many?"

"It looks like eighteen."

"Autobots, kick it into overdrive! The Decepticons are headed for the clearing!"

**  
_'Starscream to all Decepticon units: All Ground Troops are to stay hidden until signal is given. Repeat: stay the frag down until I call you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because the fliers have been spotted, and we need to maintain the element of surprise.'_

* * *

**I do, in fact, believe the Autobots are screwed. But, you never know. We do have seven unaligned 'bots to consider. And the fact that, y'know, most of the Decepticons Starscream picked are too aggressive or stupid. Nice goin', Screamer.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I realized there was a slight continuity error, if you notice, Gears and Huffer disappear. They were never supposed to be there, so if you noticed that, there you are.**

* * *

The Autobots reached the clearing at the same time as the Decepticon fliers landed, everyone transforming at once. The two battalions stared at one another across the clearing, neither daring to make a move until the other side moved first.

The seven feral Cybertronians were grouped in the center of the clearing. Well, five of them, anyway. Blurr had positioned himself between them and the Autobots, with Ember mirroring him on the Decepticon side. Both of them looked ready to run, but they stood their ground, snarling as their engines revved loudly.

"What do Em and Blurr think they're doing?" Ironhide muttered to Optimus. "They're sitting mecha-ducks."

"They're the fastest. Their strategy is that if either side moves, both of them run as fast as they can in a circle to kick up shavings and wear down a trench. Plus, if Ember reaches top speed, the result is her breaking the sound barrier. The shock wave would stun everything in the area long enough for them to get out," Optimus explained. "It's a basic survival tool. The five in the center are prepared for the shock, they've shut down their audio systems."

"How do you know that?"

"I know how this strategy works. We've used it before."

Thundercracker looked directly at Optimus. "Give it up, Prime. We've got you outnumbered," he jeered stupidly.

"There's eighteen of you, and nineteen of us," Ironhide argued. "And seven of them. I'd say we're evenly matched."

Starscream sighed softly, shaking his head. "Now, I had really hoped we wouldn't need to do this. Thundercracker, you always ruin surprises, don't you?"

Smacking Thundercracker in the back of the head, Starscream clicked something in harsh Decepticon, and the Autobots found themselves quickly surrounded.

The ground troops moved in from one side, and the animalistic Decepticons and Insections from the other. There was another collective transformation, and soon, the Autobots felt the burns of forty-five Decepticon gazes.

"Now look what you did, Ironhide," Ratchet griped.

"Starscream, we're not looking for a fight," Optimus said sternly. "We've simply come to bring our comrades home."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Prime," Starscream said sarcastically. "Because we want to bring your comrades home too. Scalpel and Bombshell have been looking for some new pets to play with."

Ironhide and Ratchet moved angrily forward at the same time, and the Decepticons opened fire.

The Autobots scattered, and the wild Cybertronians hit the ground with several loud exclaimations: mostly yells from the males and shrieks from the females.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack! Get the tranquilizers ready!" Optimus yelled, popping up from behind his crystal bush to fire on Starscream.

"On it, Prime!" they yelled back in unison, diving behind a standing stone and starting to assemble the tranquilizing blaster.

**  
Ironhide grunted, pushing on Ember's chest plating to keep her snapping jaws away from the main Energon vein in his throat. _'Hey, Ratchet? If it's not too much to ask... can you get her the frag off of me?'_ he barked over the .

_'We're still assembling the blaster and filling the darts.'_

_'Just use an EMP!'_

_'That would knock everyone out!'_ Ratchet yelled back. _'Just push her off, she's not that heavy!'_

Ironhide threw her off, knocking her right into Sunstorm, who she attacked immediately. He spotted Chromia wrestling with Arcee across the clearing, and rushed over to rescue her.

**  
Ratchet loaded the darts into the blaster and flagged down Elita. "Elita, you're the best sniper we have. I need you to get to a high place and fire on the FCTBRs."

"'FCTBRs'?"

"Feral Cybertronians To Be Rehabilitated. Try to keep up with the acronyms," Ratchet returned. "It's gonna take more than one shot for each of them, so go for the easiest targets first, like Arcee, Hot Rod, and Blades. Then try Hound. Then go for Blurr, Em and Prowl."

Elita nodded. "Right."

"And Elita?"

"Yeah?"

Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't miss."


	9. Chapter Eight

**I think I have too much time on my hands. Like, seriously. Three chapters in twenty-four hours? It's an illness.**

**I think I'm rushing my story arc because I may subconsciously want to get this finished before I leave on the twenty-fifth. So, if this is still an on-going thing then, it'll be on hiatus for a week.**

**Because I'm out of school except for my three finals, I'll have more time, but I've got other things to occupy myself, so updates might be sporadic until the random hiatus, or they might continue to be en masse as they are here.**

* * *

Perched atop a crystal tree, Elita surveyed the battlefield. Who to fire on first? The weakest link, surely, but... which one? She spotted Arcee, who was limping slightly. Perfect. Elita locked onto the pink female, bringing her neck dead center in her ViewFinder and firing.

It took four shots to bring the female down, but when she was finally felled, Ratchet and Hoist sprinted out to retrieve her unconscious form. Hound was then felled with four darts, Blades with five, and Hot Rod with two, each body being retrieved by the Medical team.

Elita aimed for Prowl next, because he was the slowest of the three remaining FCTBRs. She clicked the safety off, targeting the space between his optics. She had only three darts left: Blades wasn't supposed to be that strong.

Suddenly, her ViewFinder went dark, and she looked up in shock. Her sapphire optics met crazed violet ones for a brief moment before a blade buried itself in her chest plating. It didn't hit anything vital, but it hurt like a glitch, and Elita screamed loudly.

Optimus looked up wildly, and fired at Elita's assailant, who dodged the round by swinging down from the branch, landing on the ground and trotting back into battle. He would've chased her, but he devoted his attention to sprinting to the tree to catch his bonded as she fell.

**  
Starscream watched this from his perch, and swooped down to engage the rogue female himself.

He passed Blitzwing, who was wrestling the blue speedster into Astrotrain's alt-mode, and snagged the female in his talons. She let out a processor-splitting screech that cracked the gem clusters around them, and tried to fight him off.

_Such weakness,_ Starscream thought bitterly, tightening his grip. He made sure that the leader of the wild ones spotted him with the female, because he knew they were mates. The white one would follow him easily.

He tossed her up to Laserbeak, who hovered over Astrotrain's transport mode. Starscream nodded to Thundercracker and Skywarp, who transformed with him and followed him upward in their usual triad.

They did a full one hundred-eighty degree turn and plummeted toward the ground, gathering speed. Just as they came level with the air above the crystal trees, they made a nintey degree turn and propelled themselves forward with a sonic boom. Everything shook, and the Autobots were sufficiently distracted by the stunning blow of the triple threat.

_'Laserbeak,'_ Starscream signalled, doubling back and hovering beneath the avian. _'Give me the female, I'll use her to lure her mate into the transport. Or, past Spittor so he can grab him. One or the other.'_

Laserbeak dropped the female. Starscream snatched her out of the air and landed in the middle of the field. The female scratched and bit him, but he tightened his grip, ignoring her escape attempts. He waited for Prowl to notice, and when he did, took off running toward Astrotrain.

Once all three of their prisoners were secured inside Astrotrain with Bombshell and Scalpel, Starscream signalled Skywarp to transport Astrotrain out of the battlezone. "We'll be right behind you, Sky," he assured his favorite brother.

"Don't get roughed up too bad, Scream," Skywarp nodded.

**  
Jazz slid behind Ratchet's medical barricade. "Doc-bot, I'm hit," he croaked through a mouthful of Energon.

"Get in line, kid," Ratchet snapped. "I've got six other 'bots ahead of you, and-go see Hoist, right now. HOIST, put down Mirage's arm and help Jazz."

"What's wrong with h-oh Primus," Hoist blinked. "Jazz, half your face is gone."

"Really? Couldn't tell."

"Jazz, what kinda dumbaft thing did you do to get half your face shot off?"

"Charged Blitzwing," he explained. "I was tryin' ta grab Em before they tossed her inta Astrotrain, but..."

"What?" the medics yelped.

"They snagged Blurr, Prowl an' Em, an' now they're warping outta here!"

"Damn, I gotta warn Pri-" Ratchet popped up to look for Optimus, and spotted Astrotrain and Skywarp vanishing across the battlefield. "Damn it. DAMN IT!"

**  
Optimus heard Starscream yell something over the fray, and suddenly every Decepticon retreated. He couldn't be quite sure, but he swore that he heard "_MOVE OUT, WE'VE GOT WHAT WE CAME FOR_."

Once the Decepticons were gone, Optimus and the other fighters retreated to the makeshift medical area. The Autobot commander fought his way to the medic and tapped him.

"Ratchet... were all of our comrades rescued?"

Ratchet didn't look at him. "Go see Elita. She'll want you with her."

"Ratchet, answer me."

"Sir, I have other patients to attend to, if you're not wounded, you'll have to wait." Ratchet moved on the his next patient, soldering up a gash in Bluestreak's neck.

"You don't call me 'sir' unless something's wrong. What happened?"

"Optimus, if you don't have a life-threatening injury, I'll be happy to give you one."

"Ratchet, I order you to answer my question."

He couldn't ignore an order, and turned to face his superior, saluting sarcastically. "Sir, it is my duty as an Autobot to inform you that our mission was not completed in full, and that the Decepticons have taken three prisoners."

"... Who did they get?"

"Prowl, Ember, and Blurr, Optimus."

Optimus shuttered his optics briefly. "Then Primus help them."


End file.
